Family Bonds
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: This collection of one-shots takes a closer look at the Monster High girls and their families
1. Motherhood

Motherhood.

"Waah"

The cry pierced the night like a knife. Christina was up in an instant. Noel was crying again. Shaggy flopped over to see Christina's shadow retreating down the hallway as she walked sleepily to the nursery. With a sigh, he rolled over and went back to sleep. Five kids had made Christina an expert on late night whether it was a nightmare, sickness, or a dirty dipar. She knew exactly how to handle it.

Christina opened the door to the newest room of her home and looked around. It was pretty much the same set-up as all the other nurseries they'd ever had. Crib, Changing table, Comfy chair, Bookshelf. It was all there; that was how Christina liked it. She looked down into the crib at the tiny baby that wriggled inside.

"What's wrong, Noel?" She whispered as she lifted the baby from the crib.

She was fed and dry soon afterward so, Christina sat down in her chair gazing at Noel who grasped her fingers in interest.

"If only your grandparents could see you now,"

The baby squeaked.

"You want me to talk to you,"

Another noise.

"Okay,"

Christina was delighted to just sit and talk to Noel. She got so caught up in talking to her daughter that she didn't notice Shaggy had come in until he was right next to her.

"Looks like someone likes a good story," he chuckled.

"It seems that way,"

"I think," Shaggy said taking Noel from Christina, "that you two are going to be great friends,"

"Me too,"

…..

Christina had begun taking Noel with her when she was old enough for Christina to return to work. Noel was very clearly Mommy's girl. She wasn't happy unless Christina was nearby. That afternoon while Christina prepared for the art classes, Noel rested comfortably inside a playpen snuggling with an old teddy bear that Beatrice had given her. Christina finished setting up the easels and had started to write the assignment on the board she jumped back in surprise, however, when her erasers went flying throughout the room.

"Oh, Noel why?" Christina laughed when the flying objects fell to the ground.

It wasn't unheard of for Noel to have magic bursts that came and went. Usually, this meant things would levitate. Christina had explained that Noel's powers would stabilize soon. For now, however, everyone was wary of these random magic bursts. All except, Christina who knew how to handle it. Picking up her fallen erasers she turned to the pen where her daughter slept. It wouldn't be very long until she woke up so, Christina went ahead and readied a bottle of milk. No sooner had Christina heated it did Noel awake wanting food.

Christina scooped the crying baby from the playpen and dangled the bottle in front of her face. In response, Noel grasped the bottle tightly and proceeded to drain it of its contents.

"You are Shaggy's daughter," Christina laughed.

After finishing with the bottle Noel let it slip from her grasp. Christina caught it using her magic and with a flick of her hand, it was in the sink ready to be washed. For right now, however, Christina sat in her desk chair softly humming tunes to the baby as she played with loose strands of Christina's hair. Christina didn't mind this as Noel had never really pulled her hair she seemed perfectly content just twirling it around her fingers. This time, however, Noel caught sight of something else. Christina laughed as Noel reached for the necklace she was wearing.

The butterfly necklace Shaggy had given her as a birthday gift years ago was still one of her favorite things to wear. Noel seemed to like it as well. Christina looked up at her students entered the classroom. Beatrice stopped and asked if she could hold Noel.

"After your work is finished,"

Every student in the room could tell that Christina enjoyed being a mother. After giving instructions for the assignment she turned her attention back to Noel. Christina did pay attention to her students though. She just carried Noel with her. The girls didn't mind, they loved the baby. Almost as much as Christina herself.

…...

When Christina got home that day she had her work cut out for her. The house needed to be cleaned, dinner needed to be cooked and, Christina had to mend Shaggy's clothes again. However, Christina didn't mind. She loved taking care of things. She put Noel in her play pen and set to work. After an hour the twins came home bringing the triplets with them. By this time Christina sat on the couch mending Shaggy's clothes while Noel was watching My Little Pony.

"Mom have you cooked dinner?" Beatrice asked before taking her bag to her room.

"No, I've been busy,"

"Good," Nathan laughed.

"What?"

"I've brought pizza!" Shaggy cried as he and Scooby entered the house.

Shaggy passed the boxes to Scooby before greeting Christina with a kiss. Shaggy's had stayed late to help a few of the students. Now, he was home and intended to spend time with his family. As they progressed to the dining room Noel began to cry.

"I'll have to change her first," Christina sighed.

Oh well, this was motherhood.


	2. Malcolm

Malcolm.

* * *

It felt odd. It felt odd to live with a family that actually cared for each other. His mother had never really cared. She'd just wanted revenge. Ironically, she had wanted revenge on the very people who were caring for him. He liked his new home and his adoptive family. He tried to repay them in little ways. Doing the dishes, watching the triplets just anything he could do to help around the house. On one such day, he was sweeping the dining room floor when Christina requested to speak with him.

"Yes?" He asked sitting down on the couch with Shaggy and Christina.

"Malcolm, Shaggy and I have been talking and we'll we'd like to adopt you officially, that is if you'd like that,"

The young zombie felt like weeping with joy.

"Yes, yes, please. All I've ever wanted is a family that cares,"

"Then let's do it."

…

Malcolm felt right at home here. He had a decent room, clothes, food, basic needs that his mother never once provided him with. The other kids treated him as if he'd always been a part of the family. Nathan loaned him books. He watched movies with Beatrice no matter how girly they were. He played video games with Shaggy Jr and Luke. Taylor was teaching him how to draw realistically. His life was good. Currently, he was reading in the living room. He'd never had very many books.

He looked up when the front door opened. Christina walked in carrying Noel. Malcolm was awfully nervous around the baby. He didn't really know if he had his mother's power. Because of this, he was scared of hurting the baby. Malcolm was worried that if he did Christina and Shaggy would throw him out. Malcolm watched as Christina set the baby into her playpen.

"Malcolm?" Christina asked noticing Malcolm's distress.

"I'm worried," he confessed sheepishly.

"What about?" Christina asked while joining him on the couch.

"Well, I'm scared I'll hurt her," he explained pointing to Noel.

Christina laughed startling Malcolm a little.

"Oh, Malcolm. Your mother was what they call a queen zombie. They're very rare and always female,"

"But my Mom said I-"

"She manipulated you," Christina explained.

"But"

"Would you like a test done?"

"Yeah,"

"Come on," Christina said rising from the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"To get your test done,"

"Okay,"

….

It was just as Christina had said. Malcolm did not possess his mother's toxic touch. The young zombie was overjoyed to learn this. Malcolm felt truly safe and happy for the first time in his life. He could not wait to see where this brand new path would lead him. He was ready, he knew it.

When Christina and Malcolm returned home from the doctor Malcolm did something he had been afraid to do: he played with Noel for the first time ever. His cheeks were aching from all the smiling. He actually held the baby, he hugged the triplets, he did what he'd been wanting to do but, couldn't. He was free.

…

Note: Okay, since I've been pouring my blood, sweat and, tears into getting chapters done and started I thought it was time for a breather. This will affect my next generation series. I thought Christina and Shaggy adopting Malcolm would be something they would want to do so, it happened. Please leave a review.


	3. Sisterly bonds

Sisterly Bonds.

Tannis never quite understood why her older sisters fought so much. She really didn't care to know however and was content to stay in her room and play with her toys. She would like someone to play with her but Winnie was spending time with Clawdeen at the park. With a long sigh, Tannis put down her doll and stood up. She used her wrappings to pull open the door before entering the hallway. Her home was so big and she was awfully small but she knew her way around. Maybe just maybe if she asked really, really nicely Cleo would play with her.

The door to Cleo's room was cracked open. Tannis knocked on the door getting Cleo's attention.

"Cleo, will you play with me?"

"Not right now. I have to finish homework,"

"Oh, okay," Tannis felt dejected

Sadly, the young mummy returned to her room. She picked up her rag doll and took a seat next to her window. At school, she had people to play with, not here. Here she felt lonely. She simply wanted her sister to play with her but clearly, that wasn't going to happen. Her family was often preoccupied with whatever pertained to their interests or work. The servants did not make good playmates. They were often stoic, unmoving and, not great at using imagination. Did they even have one? Tannis was lonely.

She sat there looking out the window. Apparently, she eventually lost track of time as the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Cleo stood in the doorway waiting politely to be let in. As soon as Tannis had given her permission Cleo entered with a grin.

"Tannis, do you wanna play dress up?"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but spending time with you is even more important than homework,"

"Really?" Tannis asked her eyes growing wider than frying pans.

"Yes,"

Eagerly the two girls ran to Cleo's room. Cleo opened the doors to her grand closet and pulled Tannis inside quickly. Tannis laughed with glee as Cleo allowed her to dig through her jewelry. Necklaces, bracelets, Tannis tried them all on. The two girls stepped out of the closet minutes later wearing ridiculous outfits. They then had a tea party much to the delight of Tannis. Her sister was spending time with her and not running off with her friends. An hour before she wouldn't have thought this was possible and yet, here her sister was. Having a tea party with her.

Cleo did care after all.


	4. Reasons you're Great

**I count Molly as an extension of the family so, yes, she is included. Enjoy and review it really makes my day.**

* * *

Reasons You're Great.

Christina and Molly stuck together through everything. They were almost never apart. The two girls were complete opposites of each other which confused most. Perhaps, this is why their friendship was a lasting one. Christina was-for the most part-calm and collected whereas Molly was always outspoken and loud. More often than not Shaggy and the kids walked into the house only to see Molly already there sprawled out on the couch with her usual I don't care what you think attitude. Christina wasn't very far away from her bestie. Ever, even if they weren't actually talking to each other. In time, Shaggy and everyone else came to accept this. Molly wasn't perfect, she didn't always make good choices but everyone slipped up. One particularly sunny day the twins walked into the house only to see Molly passed out on the couch like she hadn't slept in years. Confused by their mother's absence they went looking for Christina who was busy preparing Shaggy's before dinner snack.

"What's wrong with Aunt Molly?" Taylor asked as she sat at the counter.

"Well, against Danny's advice she went drinking,"

"I thought she didn't have a drinking problem," Sammie piped confusedly.

"She doesn't it's just when she does drink she gets wasted,"

"Oh,"

"Mom?"

"Yeah SJ?"

"How are you and Aunt Molly friends again?"

"Because we are. Molly makes me laugh and she cheers me up,"

"Isn't that Dad's job?"

"You know what? Let me finish here then I'll show you why your aunt is the best friend ever,"

"Okay,"

* * *

After finishing in the kitchen, Christina ushered her kids into her bedroom. While they made themselves comfortable on the bed Christina pulled a box from her closet. At first glance, it was a dingy looking shoebox but upon closer inspection, you'd realize the meaning and memories behind the box. Christina opened it as she sat down. Inside the lid, a faded paper heart declared in Christina's first-grade handwriting: Best Friends Forever. Setting the lid aside, Christina pulled out the first photo she found. It showed Molly holding up a handmade sign that read: **I got in trouble again please don't be angry.** Molly was about ten-years-old in the photo. She had a swollen lip but she still smiled. Christina flipped it over and read what she'd written on the back.

 _Molly got into a fight with someone in art class after they insulted my drawing of her. She gave them a black eye and in turn, they gave her a swollen lip. I made her this sign to show her parents. They shouldn't be too angry. After all, she was defending me._

Setting the photo to the side, Christina pulled out another. This one wasn't of the girls but a bouquet of flowers. The card attached to the vase the flowers were in reading Get Well Soon. Christina flipped the photo over and started to read the back.

 _Molly sent these after she found out I was in the hospital. She wanted to visit but she has to get her grades back up before she can. Still, it as nice of her to send these._

The next thing Christina pulled from the box was printed screenshots of a conversation the two had while Christina was out of School.

 **Ugh, I hate school.**

 _What's wrong now?_

 **I got detention.**

 _Why? You were doing so good!_

 **Drew.**

 _Oh._

 **He kept asking where you were.**

 _Creep._

 **I know.**

 _Did Drew get in trouble too?_

 **Do a bloody nose and three-week suspension count?**

 _Only three?_

 **Sadly.**

 _Ugh_

 **I know.**

As the kids looked these things over they started to realize why their mom and Molly were such good friends. Molly was protective, smart, funny. She was always there for Christina. Always there. Even though she got into trouble more often than Christina's other friends. Even though she had a fiery temper and a sour mouth. Christina and Molly were and would always be the very best of friends.

Always

xxx

 **Okay, that ends that. Well I had a busy day cough graduation cough. Good news summer is around the corner and that means more frequent updates. Yay! Anyhow, people say that Molly is a marysue. SHE IS NOT she is the fictional version of my very best friend in the whole wide world. Call her Mary Sue again and I will personally shove you into Ghost zone. Molly as I hope you have realize it's not 100% perfect character she has flaws like her temper and her mouth and her violent tendencies she's not perfect she's no angel but she is a very special character so please don't call her and Mary Sue again. Review**


	5. Sweet Memories

**Ah, that moment when I struggle to work on my other stories has returned. So, naturally, I chose to write a fluffy one shot and hope someone reads it. Typical.**

… **...**

* * *

Christina tapped the pencil on her desk in frustration. She needed inspiration. Her laptop screen was blank waiting for her to type something. She tossed her drawing pencil aside and pulled her laptop closer. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard.

 _Great Dane._

She laughed. How in the world had she ended up searching pictures of Great Danes when she had plenty of pictures of Shaggy and Scooby. So, she searched for something else instead.

 _Rosegarden._

Christina sighed as the pictures of beautiful flowers filled her screen. They were so pretty but there were no ideas coming to mind. Great. Nonetheless, she continued looking at the pictures even though her hope was fleeting. Finally, she grew tired. Christina shut her laptop and put her sketchbook away. She stretched as she stood up. It was Saturday and she was alone in the castle. Dracula was on a trip and he'd taken Vana pira with him for once. Draculaura had gone to the movies with Clawd. As for the Hunch Bunch, they were running errands. So, Christina was all alone. All alone and bored out of her mind. She paced her bedroom stopping to glance at a Hex Girls poster before continuing on. The complete lack of inspiration was killing her or at least figuratively.

She exited her room and proceeded to wander around the castle hoping to find something of interest. She stopped in the foyer. There was a rose taped to the door with a note attached to it. She gently peeled the delicate flower away from the door and read the note.

 **Let's play hide and seek. Once you find all the roses you'll find me. Good luck Christina.**

 **-Love Shaggy.**

Christina chuckled. Leave it to Shaggy to think of something like this. At the bottom of the note was a loosely drawn picture of where the next rose was hidden. The movie theater. Laughing still Christina grabbed the keys to her car and drove off.

…...

* * *

She arrived at the theater. The manager nodded to her and pointed her to the only room where a movie wasn't being shown. With a look of determination in her eyes, she pushed open the door and entered the strangely darkened room. She walked between the chairs finally finding the rose at the very last row of seats.

The screen lit up and Christina looked at it in confusion.

Shaggy appeared on the screen.

"Good job Christina. Remember our date here?"

Oh yes, Christina remembered. Shaggy had picked a poorly made horror movie to see. Christina had all but fallen asleep when Shaggy jumped spilling popcorn all over both of them. She couldn't help but laugh as Shaggy showed her where the next rose was. The music store. When did Shaggy plan all of this? Christina didn't know but it was fun. Happily, Christina returned to her car and headed to the music store. She slipped inside and proceeded to wander around. Leave it to Shaggy to leave the rose near a Hex Girls display. This time the rose was tied to a poster with a tag tied to it. The tag read:

 **Good work Christina remember when we came here the first time? PS, this poster is for you.**

Of course, she remembered! Heck, this was one of her favorite dates and Shaggy knew it. They had just piled into Shaggy's truck that day and drove off. It was just her Shaggy and Scooby. They'd been all over the town. One of the last places they went to was the music store. Scooby has made her laugh by copying what the stars on the posters were doing. Shaggy had joked around by messing around with the guitars and Christina had convinced him to actually buy one. He did.

Oddly, Christina couldn't seem to find the clue. Unrolling the poster she had an aha moment as a folded paper fluttered to the ground. Rolling the poster back up she retrieved her clue and looked it over. The malt shop. Why was she not surprised?

The clues sent her in circles. The Malt Shop. The mall. Monster High. Back to her home. Twyla's house. Molly's apartment. Her final stop was a cafe on Main Street. She stepped inside and spotted Shaggy grinning smugly at her from her favorite spot near the window.

"Surprise Christina,"

"I passed this place like six times!" Christina cried as she embraced her boyfriend.

"Like, I was always one step ahead of you so, I just got here,"

"Oh, Shaggy what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"I always will,"

…...

* * *

 **Awe, now that was fun to write! Review, please!**


	6. Charlie

Charlie.

Draculaura and Clawd were in plenty of shock when the found out that Draculaura was pregnant. So much shock in fact that Clawd fainted, landing with a **thump** on the hardwood floors of their bedroom. Draculaura rolled her eyes, Did every male faint when they found out they were going to be a father? Gil had, and so had Deuce. Maybe it was just normal. Rather than wait for her husband of six months to wake up Draculaura decided to deliver the news to her friends and family via a video chat in the large dining room.

The squeals were immense and loud and they all jumbled together when everyone started talking. Draculaura put her hands over her sensitive ears with Christina doing the same as a sign to get it together.

"How'd my brother take it?" Clawdeen questioned with a smirk.

"He fainted,"

"Typical," the girls laughed.

"I think Shaggy is the only one who didn't faint," Christina pointed out.

"Lucky, it took me forever to get Gil back on his feet," Lagoona sighed.

"I know, Spectra posted the pictures to her blog since we were all at that party," Clawdeen laughed.

"I think he's waking up now, I better go," Draculaura said noticing the sounds of movement from the bedroom.

"Bye,"

…...

* * *

The pregnancy went as well as one could hope. The only obstacle the parents kept hitting was what they were going to name their bundle of joy when he arrived. Countless days passed where Clawd and his wife would sit at the dining room table talking about names.

 _Trevor._

 _Troy._

 _Tony._

 _Adam._

 _Mathew._

 _Luke_

 _Adrien._

 _Cole._

 _Dillon._

 _Carter._

 _Mike._

 _Mitchel_

Then one day in late autumn, Draculaura sat in the recliner flipping through Christina's baby name book when she came across the chapter on boys names that started with C once more. She kept coming back to this particular chapter yet, she hadn't found a name that Clawd approved. Clawd was currently being very stubborn and had declared that he wanted to name their unborn child after himself. Draculaura had giggled before she gently said no.

"But Christina and Shaggy named their kid Shaggy Jr,"

"Yes, but, we're not Christina and Shaggy now are we?"

"No,"

"There's your answer sweetie,"

Still, Clawd persisted. So, it was up to Draculaura to find a name. She browsed the names, taking note of all the names that Christina had circled with a lavender colored pen she couldn't help but notice that some of the names were circled twice. Carter and Charlie stood out the most. Charlie sounded like a wonderful name. The more she thought about it the more she liked the name. So, when Clawd returned from the gym that day she practically shoved the book in his face.

"I want to name our son Charlie," Draculaura declared hands on her hips in determination.

"Why?"

"Because it's a good name, apparently Christina thought so too,"

"Oh, you want to name him Charlie because **Christina** likes the name?" Clawd asked arching an eyebrow.

"No, I want to name him Charlie because **I** like the name,"

"Fine, we'll name him Charlie,"

"THANK YOU,"

"You're welcome dear,"

…...

* * *

 **Review. Did you catch all the Easter Eggs?  
**


	7. Shaggy's Nightmare

**I was listening to music and Come Little Children started playing. That's how I came up with this**

 **Review.**

… **...**

* * *

Shaggy wasn't sure what was happening. He was in the woods. The trees were void of leaves which rested under his feet. The moon hung in the sky like a spotlight making the fog around him glow. As scared as he currently was he had to find his family. They were probably just as scared as he was. Slowly, he began moving through the woods, mindful of his every step. Where was his family? How had he gotten here? Relief flooded him as he spotted Christina through the trees. He started running to her only to stop short. Something was off. Christina wore a black silk dress with a purple cloak over her head.

"Christina?"

She turned toward him, paler than ever in the moonlight. She held Noel in her arms which relieved Shaggy until he realized that her eyes were red and the grin she gave him was unsettling. It got even worse as she started to sing in a ghostly voice

 _Come, little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land  
Of enchantment_

"Christina," he called out as she started to move away from him.

Shaggy stood frozen as the kids started coming through the trees in a trance.

"Christina stop this,"

She didn't listen to him. As she continued to walk away he ran after her but he could not catch her. She seemed uninterested in him as she continued to lead the kids away.

 _Come, little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden  
Of shadows_

 _Follow, sweet children_  
 _I'll show thee the way_  
 _Through all the pain and_  
 _The sorrows_

Shaggy gawked as a large castle came into view. That was trouble. He hastened but only seemed to be slowing down.

 _Weep not, poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and  
Passions_

 _Hush now, dear children_  
 _It must be this way_  
 _To weary of life and_  
 _Deceptions_

 _Rest now, my children_  
 _For soon we'll away_  
 _Into the calm and_  
 _The quiet_

He followed them into the castle but he could barely see them anymore. Where had they gone to? He only had Christina's voice to guide him.

 _Come, little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land  
Of enchantment_

 _Come, little children_  
 _The time's come to play_  
 _Here in my garden_  
 _Of shadows_

He found them in the throne room standing still as statues. Christina stood before him, towering over him more like as magic spun around her.

"Christina what did you do?"

She didn't answer and instead, floated down until they were nose to nose. She cupped his head in her hands and looked directly into his eyes until he was transfixed by her stare unable to move. She froze him for all time her maniacal laughter was the last thing he had heard.

…...

* * *

Shaggy sat upright startling Christina as he clung to her. Christina flipped on the lamp with some difficulty as Shaggy refused to let go.

"Shaggy?"

"You-you"

"What?"

"You-I-kids-forest,"

"You're not making sense,"

"I had a nightmare where you were evil and, and you hypnotized our children and led them to this really, really freaky castle and then you turned them into statues and you did the same to m-"

Christina kissed Shaggy to end his rambling.

"You'll wake the baby if you keep this up,"

"It was horrible,"

Christina took Shaggy by the hand and led him to the kitchen. She forced him to sit down while she poured a glass of milk and grabbed cookies from the jar next to the fridge. She passed both items to Shaggy as she sat down and ordered him to explain everything in exact detail which he did through chattering teeth. When he finished Christina regarded him with a look of curiosity and concern. She then snapped her fingers as a thought occurred to her.

"You watched horror movies before bed again didn't you?"

"Yes, but that song-"

"Is from a Disney Movie I know that I was playing it earlier while I cleaned house,"

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means that your mind ran wild with everything,"

"Like, I don't wanna go back to sleep, Christina,"

"I know so, we're going to watch cheerful movies in our room until you fall asleep,"

"I love you,"

"I love you more,


	8. Bedtime Stories

_Bedtime Stories._

Malcolm laid in his bed staring out the window at the moon that hung in the sky washing him in its pale light. He always had trouble falling asleep. He blamed his birth mother. She used to terrify him on purpose. He would go to sleep every night dreaming about her horror stories. Over the years he trained himself to stay awake. When he did fall asleep he would see the grusome images from Moanica's stories.

He climbed out of his bed sleeping into the warm house slippers beside his bed. He cracked open the door and looked around. It was quiet, really quiet. He stepped into the hallway and started checking in on the others as he always did. Taylor was fast asleep snuggled under a quilt. Shaggy Jr was draped across his bed with a comic book hanging from his fingers while Sammie snored aay in her dog bed. Moving on he was pleased to see that the triplets and, Noel were all sleeping soundly as well. he moved into the living room he was surprised when he saw Christina flipped on the lamp

"Malcolm, what are you doing up?"

"I don't want to go to sleep,"

"Why not?"

"I have nightmares"

Christina patted the seat beside her on the couch. She had known for a long time that Malcolm wandered the house at night for hours on end. As he sat beside her she could see how tense he was. She put a hand on his back as he told about the horrors he went through as a child. At some point, Shaggy joined them bringing cups of hot chocolate with him.

"Stay here," Christina ordered gently as she placed her hot chocolate on the side table.

"Am I in trouble?" Malcolm asked Shaggy.

"No,"

"I feel like I am,"

Christina returned with a small stack of paperback books. She rejoined the boys on the couch, setting the books at her feet before turning to Malcolm who looked at her with confusion.

"When the twins were little I'd read them bedtime stories. I still do on occasion," Christina explained.

"They aren't scary are they?"

Christina laughed. Her laugh was warm and comforting and it made Malcolm feel better.

"No, of course not,"

Christina picked up a book with a very fat cat on the cover and soon she was reading it to him. The book about the cat that was never full made him laugh. Then she read him a story about the alphabet climbing up a coconut tree. As she read stories to him he began to feel tired. He was falling asleep but he didn't feel scared about it. It was so nice and warm. The stories made him laugh and smile. Christina's voice was full of warmth and comfort. He didn't even notice when the last story ended. Christina and Shaggy stood allowing Malcolm to stretch out as Christina spread a quilt over him.

"Goodnight, Malcolm,"

"Goodnight, Mom"

Malcolm called her Mom. This made Christina stop for a moment.

"Goodnight, Malcolm," Shaggy said quietly.

"Goodnight, Dad"

It was intentional! Christina and Shaggy were all smiles as they shut off the lamp and returned to their room. Meanwhile, for the first time in years, Malcolm had good dreams. Silly dreams about a cat in a coconut tree eating pumpkin pie. This was much better than his cruel nightmares of the past.

Best of all he had parents, a Mom and a Dad who loved him.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, this was really fun to write and just so you know the stories referenced were from my own childhood. The stories were** _Drat That Fat Cat. Chicka Chicka Boom Boom._ **The Pumpkin Pie was a nod to _The Runaway Pumpkin._ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	9. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving.

* * *

" _ **ALL OF THEM?"**_

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

Taylor wasn't the least bit surprised when her mother fainted. She would faint too if she was the one having to cook for her father's extended family.

"Fall. Mommy fall," Noel giggled.

"Yes, Ellie, Mommy fell," Shaggy Jr chuckled as he lifted Noel from the floor.

Clearly, her brother and siblings were incapable of helping their mother at that moment so, Taylor worked quickly. While Shaggy dashed to the kitchen in order to find something he could use to wake his fallen wife, Taylor checked her mother over. Making sure there was a pulse and checking for injuries. Ah, yes, years spent in Butterfly Scouts had paid off. Plus it totally helped that she found medicine an interesting topic.

Once Christina woke she stumbled her way to the couch mentally going over the guest list in her head.

 _The Wolf Family._

 _Draculaura, Clawd, Charlie._

 _Uncle Dracula, Aunt Vana._

 _Sibella and Tug._

 _Shaggy's parents._

 _The gang + Kids_

 _Sugie._

 _And now, Shaggy's cousin's aunts and uncles._

Christina fainted again.

…...

* * *

The week of Thanksgiving it was all hands on deck as Christina and the kids set to work on the feast. Which had been moved to Dracula's castle for space. Christina pretty much took over the spacious kitchen conducting her kids in an assembly style line up. The triplets were soon complaining of aching feet and tired arms so Christina dismissed them. This is how every day until Thanksgiving played out and on Thanksgiving, things descended into chaos.

"Mom, Luke stole my headband!" Beatrice cried as she burst into the kitchen where Christina and Taylor were working.

"Did not"

"Did Too,"

"Did not"

"Did Too,"

"Did not"

"Did Too,"

"ENOUGH, both of you," Christina snapped as she forced Luke to hand over Beatrice's favorite headband. "Now, go keep an eye on your father and make sure he doesn't eat the mashed potatoes again,"

"He already did,"

"UGH,"

Later, as Christina was busy making more mashed potatoes, Nathan entered the kitchen to inform her that Scooby had eaten the entire tin of cookies she had made the day before.

The trend continued like this and when the guests started arriving Taylor burst from the kitchen, not to greet everyone but to enlist help because her mother was banging her head against the wall. Dangerously close to a concussion

"I can't do this,"

"I can't do this,"

"I can't do this,"

"Christina, stop that or you'll hurt yourself," Brunch pleaded as he cleaned up a spill that Scooby had caused earlier.

"I can't do this,"

"I can't do this,"

"Oh, yes you can," Clawdeen cried as she stepped into the kitchen followed closely by Sibella and Stacy.

"We'll do it together, Mom," Taylor added as she too returned to the kitchen.

"but, there's no time and I'm running out of ingredients!" Christina wailed sliding to the floor.

"Relax, Christina, we've got this. Just tell us what to do, okay?" Sibella reassured her cousin as she helped her up from the floor.

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Nearly an hour and a half went by. Shaggy's family was growing impatient and very hungry. So hungry in fact, that Duncan had to stand guard at the kitchen door to prevent anyone from swiping food.

"Like, I'm starving, Duncan. Please let me through?" Shaggy begged.

"Sorry Shaggy. No one is allowed in the kitchen,"

"Why?"

"Because, **someone** kept eating the food," Duncan deadpanned causing Shaggy to back away sheepishly.

Another ten minutes passed before Christina and company wheeled the food out and set it on the table. While his relatives hastened to devour the Meal Shaggy stopped them in their tracks. Standing at the head of the table he said the following:

"Like, let us all take a moment to thank and be grateful for this amazing woman who dared to cook for all of us and let's be thankful for those who helped her pull it off. Like, if you were to tell me years ago that I'd actually find someone who can not only tolerate my appetite but that of my children I'd of laughed and brushed it off but today we're all seated here with this wonderful meal prepared by my ever-loving, kindhearted, extremely patient wife. To Christina,"

"To Christina" everyone chorused before finally digging in.

"Is this what it's like every year?" Malcolm asked Shaggy Jr.

"Yeah,"

"Just wait until Christmas, Malcolm," Taylor laughed.

"What's Christmas?"

Taylor laughed.

"I'm serious,"

THE END.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, an important question for you guys. I have been tossing the idea of A Home Alone type story in my head with Carter in Kevin's place yes. No? Maybe? Anyway, please review for me.**


	10. Mom

Mom.

Christina stood in the dimly lit living room surveying the mess her twin balls of energy had left in there wake. Keeping two young children with exceptional abilities entertained was no easy feat. Just that day, the twins had taken to racing from one end of the house to the other until their wings cramped. That incident had scared the living daylights out of Christina. Barely catching them before they hit the ground she'd forbade them from doing anything like that ever, EVER again. The twins had whined and cried begging her to change her mind but Christina was not a pushover

With their races cut short, the twins had moved on to playing with Legos. They were content for roughly thirty minutes before marching outside to play on the swings. Tracking in mud when they returned. Thankfully when it looked like Christina couldn't take it anymore Shaggy had come to her rescue and taken the kids out for the night. With them gone, Christina set to work. Sweeping broken crayons from underneath the coffee table, she raked them into the trashcan before moving on to picking up the discarded toys and returning them to their respective rooms. With that done she tackled the muddy footprints scrubbing the tile floors until they sparkled. After that a load of clothes went into the washer and then she tackled the sauce smeared dishes in the sink.

When Shaggy returned with the kids he found a clean house and Christina snoring away on the couch. He tried to sneak past her but the twins jumped on her, waking her up. Despite how tired she was Christina sat up and gave her undivided attention to the kids. Listening with a smile as they babbled on about having pizza and playing arcade games before shoving their prizes in her face. She oohed and ahhed, at the tiny prizes that contented her children before announcing it was bath time.

"Like, I'll handle their baths, you go get some rest, Christy,"

"No, no, I got it," Christina protested as she herded the kids into the bathroom.

Once the kids were bathed and put to bed, Christina tiredly stumbled into her bedroom.

"Where did the weekend go?" she moaned, crawling beside Shaggy.

"It ran right by you,"

"No kidding,"

…...

* * *

"Wake up, kiddos, it's time for school!" Christina cheerily called.

"NOOOOO," Luke cried.

"I don't want to go to school," Beatrice argued.

Nathan stepped out of his room already dressed with his school bag over his shoulder, "Is breakfast ready?" he asked.

"Ready and waiting,"

He flew past her licking his lips at the smell of waffles.

"C'mon you two! Before your brothers and father eat it all," Christina prompted, looking at the two unopened doors where Beatrice and Luke were.

"We don't wanna go to school!" they pouted.

"Well, I don't wanna go to jail. Now, get movin'," Christina replied, "If you hurry you can watch cartoons. Wacky Races is on-"

and just like that, the two were up and out of their bedrooms.

…...

* * *

Lighting flashed and thunder boomed waking the youngest member of the Rogers family from her nap. Noel's cries pierced the air alerting everyone that she was awake, awake and scared. Christina speed walked into the nursery scooping the babe from her crib while trying her best to calm her down. Carrying Noel into the living room where Malcolm sat cross-legged in front of the TV which was arguably his favorite place to be.

He turned watching with curiosity as his adoptive mother gently rocked Noel back and forth, humming softly. Noel clung tightly to Christina, her hands finding the butterfly necklace Christina always wore. She grabbed it holding tightly. Malcolm was sure this was rather uncomfortable but Christina didn't seem fazed. The necklace had enough give and besides, Noel didn't yank it. She just held it.

"Why are you humming?" Malcolm asked.

"It's a lullaby, helps calm her down,"

"Oh, what's a lullaby?"

"It's a song to help you go to sleep. Aunt Vana used to sing this one when it was storming so I'd calm down"

"Oh, it works?"

"See for yourself,"

Noel was now sleeping peacefully despite the noise from outside.

"How are you so good at this?"

"At what?"

"Being a mother?"

"Practice. Lots of practice,"

"You're really good at it,"

"Thank you,"

"I love you, Mom,"

"Love you more kiddo. Love you more,"

…...

* * *

 **This was supposed to go up on Mother's Day but that didn't happen. I wrote this to thank all the great mothers out there some of whom are no longer with us (RIP Mama I love you and I'm sorry for being a brat) I was lucky enough to be blessed with an awesome birth mother and an awesome bonus Mom when my dad remarried. The first two moments in this story are loosely based on times with my Mama who is the one who introduced me to all the great cartoons of my childhood Scooby-Doo included. I went through this phase where I thought I was too old for cartoons and there's my mother watching Scooby-Doo of all things LOL**

 **Please review while I try not to cry like a baby!**


	11. Nightmares

Nightmares and unpleasant memories.

…...

The floor was ice. Christina took one ragged breath after another trying to regain her bearings. She was at school. She was alone. Moanica had poisoned her with her toxic touch and fled. Christina felt foolish. Why did she ever trust the zombie? Now, she paid for it. Her body writhed in agony. She gasped for help hoping that Draculaura could hear her desperate plea. Heck, she'd even settle for Drew coming to her aid. Oh, she hurt! She was on fire as the zombie touch radiated through her body. Her fairy genes were unaccustomed and unfit to fight such a horrible virus. Where was Draculaura? Why hadn't she come yet?

She needed help. She was helpless laying on the cold floor of the vacant classroom. What had Moanica intended? Why do such a dastardly deed? As the hybrid lay on the floor she pondered these things surrounded by suffocating darkness. Moanica's sadistic laughter still rang in her ears. The evil smile on her face still burned fresh in Christina's mind. She would forever see the evil gleam in Moanica's eyes, forever hear the laughter in her ears. Moanica would surely haunt her forevermore.

Oh, where was Draculaura? Couldn't she hear the weak desperate cries for help? She did after all posses supernatural hearing! Tears welled up in Christina's eyes as she begun to lose hope that help was coming. It was never coming.

…...

"Christina wake up,"

Shaggy watched worriedly as his wife writhed in her sleep begging for help.

"Christina it's alright wake up,"

Finally, she stiffened before relaxing the sign she'd woken from her prison of a nightmare. She turned to face him her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I-i," she stammered only for Shaggy to engulf her in an embrace as she released her pent-up anguish. She sobbed relentlessly.

"It's alright Christina you're safe now,"

"It was awful-"

"I know,"

"I was all alone,"

"I'm right here, you'll never be alone,"

Shaggy rocked the sobbing Christina back and forth. Whispering soothing words and singing to her. After a while, her sobs quieted and she was able to lay back down. Shaggy kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as Christina drifted back to sleep with her head upon his chest.

"You're safe Princess,"

…...

She was safe. Happily running behind her cousins as they played tag in the park without a care in the world.


End file.
